Percy Jackson King of the Constellations
by Silverwolf323
Summary: Percy Jackson, rescued by Thanatos when his mother was murdered before eventually ending up in the hands of Chaos. As the story unfolds Percy would go on to be the King of Constellations and the Lord of the Zodiac. And he would be the greatest thing this universe has ever seen. (NOT YOUR AVERAGE CHAOS FIC I OWN NOTHING)Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_United States, Earth (3_ _rd_ _POV)_

 _Smack!_ The sound echoed through the silent apartment followed by a cry of pain.

"How dare you speak that way to me you little tramp!" the grotesque figure of Gabe Ugliano shouted, his ugly face twisted in fury while the bulging vein in his forehead threatened to burst.

He glared down at the cowering figure of Sally Jackson, "After all I've done for you and the little brat, you have the damn nerve to tell me to get out!" he screamed in fury, the scent of alcohol and B.O. coming off of him overwhelming the terrified woman.

"After all you have done for us!?" she yelled back finding the courage to stand up to the much larger ape of a man, "You've constantly beat me for five years!" she growled while glaring up at the pot-bellied bully.

"And the only reason I haven't had you arrested yet is that I thought it was worth it for Percy!" she continued as tears streamed down her face, "But now I come home to see my five six year old son bleeding and unconscious with you standing above him, knife in hand you bastard!" she screamed launching herself at him and raking her nails down his face.

He hissed in pain before throwing her off him, sending her flying into the kitchen wall, "Your gonna pay for that you filthy whore," he grinned maniacally picking up a blood stained knife on the way to where her cowering figure laid crumpled on the tile floor. As the arguing and fighting continue, the six year old child began to stir from his unconscious state a few rooms away.

He sat up in the pitch black room where he vaguely remembered his mother placing him upon her arrival from the grocery store, he rose from the small mattress shakily, almost falling as pain shot through his body, letting out a whimper of pain. He stumbled, through the darkness of the room grunting in pain at every step until he reached the light switch. Upon flipping the switch the dim lights of the room flickered on, casting sickly yellow light on Percy. He squinted and blinked a few times before noticing a problem. He couldn't see out of his left eye. He gently touched the area around his eye before reeling in pain as what felt like fire rocketed through him. He hissed in pain and looked at his and with his good eye.

His body went numb upon seeing his scarlet stained hand that had just touched his left eye. He felt blood pouring down his cheek and upon further inspection of the rest of his body he saw that there were long jagged cuts placed haphazardly all over his body, each dripping with red blood. Percy searched his hazy memory, trying to recall what had happened to him as he leaned against the peeling beige painted wall.

" _What happened to me, how did I get hur- GABE!"_ his right sea green eye widened in shock as some of the memories began pouring into his mind. _Visions of knives, the smells of alcohol, pain racking his body, and worst of all blood. The color red filled his right eye as his left eye went dark and the last thing he heard was a scream that sounded like his mother before unconsciousness overtook him._

He blinked his one eye in shock as he tried to comprehend all of this information but was interrupted mid thought as a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the apartment building making Percy's blood run cold.

" _Mom!"_ he thought terror and adrenaline fueling his body as he identified the voice as his mothers. He stumbled towards the kitchen, ignoring the shooting pains while trying not to slip on his own blood that flowed out of his open wounds. When he finally reached the kitchen his blood ran cold and what he saw would be burned into his memory forever. The smelly beast that was Gabe stood over his mother's lifeless bleeding body with a twisted grin displayed proudly on his face holding a bloodstained kitchen knife.

"Well, well if it isn't the little brat," he ginned insanely lumbering over to Percy's cowering tear stained form.

Upon reaching the boy Gabe placed his grubby and around the child's neck and began dragging him towards the lifeless body of his mother, "Why don't we go say hello mommy?" he cackled holding Percy over the barely breathing form of his mother.

As Percy looked at his mother's slowly dying form with tears streaming down his face all he could think was, _"Why? Why her, my mommy's the nicest person in the entire world, why would this happen to her?"_

"P-Percy…" a faint voice said rousing him from his utter devastation as his head snapped up to see where the sound came from only to see his mother with tears in her eyes. Her eyes held such pain, such sadness, yet… she was still smiling. She still looked at Percy with all of the love and pride she could muster and, while looking directly into her sons tearful sea green eyes, she said, "P-Percy I love you s-so much and I-I'm so proud of you. Those were the last words, on the last breath, of Sally Jackson before the light left her eyes and her heart stopped, the beautiful smile that could make god's fall for her still on her face. At this point Gabe was in physical pain from laughing so hard and couldn't even keep his hold on Percy's throat, dropping the boy who landed on his knees next to his dead mother's body as Gabe doubled over in laughter.

Only when Gabe recovered from his laughing fit of insanity did he notice the shaking form of Percy who was kneeling next to the body of his mother.

"Aw is wittle Pewcy cwying cause mommy's gone," he chuckled madly.

He was only just about to fall into another fit of laughter when he felt a shooting pain erupt from his rib cage making him scream in pain. He looked down in shock to see a bloody six year old boy driving a knife into his side, the same knife he had just used moments ago.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this," Percy whispered rage overcoming his sadness as he put the fear of the gods into Gabe. Percy slid the knife out of the obese man's side before plunging the knife into his chest causing blood to fill the man's lungs. However this wasn't what truly scared the cold blooded killer that was Gabe, no it was the fact that all the blood that had previously covered the ground began to rise and form scarlet needles in the air. The pudgy man released a silent scream as he choked on his own blood while the needle sharp liquid frozen turning into scarlet ice needles. An instant after the blood needles had fully frozen Percy, as if on instinct, pulled the knife out of Gabe's chest and flicked his hands towards the monster of a man, sending the needles hurtling towards Gabe faster than he could react. The last thing the murder felt before the breath left his body was the feeling of dozens of needles piercing his body, causing unbearable pains.

Percy just stared at the dead killer with an expressionless face and cold eyes before turning back towards his mother's lifeless body. His grief overtook him as he fell to his knees and cradled her head in his lap while tears flowed down the right side of his face. Little did he know the raven winged god of death was watching him with a mixture of rage at the terrified spirit he held in his hand and sympathy for what he sensed was a son of Poseidon. Without thinking Thanatos stepped out of the shadows and placed a pale hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered, "Do not fear demigod, she accepted her fate in the end," making the boy jump, kitchen knife in hand, right eye wide with fear. Thanatos held his hands up in surrender as his own charcoal black eyes bored into the sea greens of the boy in a solemn gaze.

"W-who are you?" Percy asked, brandishing his knife, "A-are you here to take me away?" he questioned knowing even at his age that he had just killed a man, no matter the reason.

Thanatos seemed to think on this, " _An interesting question,"_ he thought, _"If I left him here he would surely be found by monsters, or worse, Zeus."_

 _However, I'm not very good with the living either, and it's not like I'm going to take him to Hades. He's already been through enough,"_ the gears in his head spun and he did his best to think of a solution until a metaphorical lightbulb lit up and the death god gave one of his rare kind smiles to the demigod.

"I will not force you to come with me anywhere child, however if you do come with me I will take you to a safe place, a place where you will never have to return here and we can give your mother a proper funeral," Thanatos told him sincerely.

Percy's mind spun at the perceived kindness this strange man was showing him as Percy studied the black wings which he thought were part of the strange man's costume. His mind whirled with all the times his mother told him to never talk to strangers but times had changed, he didn't have many options as his mother's last words rang through his mind. So when the this pale winged man held out his hand to take him away to what he said was a safe place, Percy accepted, and in a flash of darkness the two disappeared along with the body of Sally Jackson. But this was only the beginning for Perseus Jackson, this is the story of a boy who would be the greatest thing this universe has ever seen.


	2. Don't Drink the Fire

Percy's POV

Don't. Go. Off. With. Strangers. I just need to get that out of the way right now because I almost instantly regretted my decision when I grabbed that pale weirdo with the wings hand. The second his freezing skin touched mine, I felt something pull me away from my old apartment with incredible speed. All I could see was darkness as the sensation of traveling at ridiculously high speeds threatened to rip my face off. Out of the corner of my watery good eye I was shocked to see the "Winged Weirdo" as I had taken to calling him with an apathetic look on his gaunt pale face as we soared through the shadows faster than any regular person could handle. Then as fast as it began, it stopped. And that's when I proceeded to hurl the contents of my stomach onto the charcoal colored floor we both now stood on.

"Welcome to one of the most dangerous places in all of existence, Tartarus," Winged Weirdo said softly, flexing his raven-like wings as he looked around.

The instant the word Tartarus left his mouth I froze where I stood and paled dramatically, "My m-mom told me stories about Greek mythology, s-she told me about Tartarus," I whispered looking at my surroundings. Darkness and fire as far as the eye could see, all with one long river of flowing magma a few feet away catching my focus especially.

"Hmmm, your mother seems like she was a wise woman, and at least she taught you something," he sighed before trudging forward, beckoning me to follow. I was about to do just that but the instant I began to take my first step my throat constricted and my lungs felt like they were on fire making me collapse onto the less than comfortable ground.

I let out a ragged cough in an attempt to get some air into my shriveling lungs as I laid sprawled out on the ground. "Damn!" Thanatos cursed, actually face palming, "Hurry boy we need to get you to the river!" he shouted grabbing me by the back of the shirt pulling me across the ground with ease, making small black pebbles dig into my back. I let out ragged coughs as my lungs seemed to scream out at me to breathe while they shriveled in pain.

" _A place where I'll be safe, he said!"_ I thought to myself, annoyance accompanying the pain brought on by my dying lungs.

After a few more moments of scorching pain we arrived on the black sandy bank of the lava river. Thanatos released me once we were there, leaving me to roll onto my side and let out a few more dry ragged coughs. I watched as Winged Weirdo leaned down towards the molten rock, almost as if to touch it. And then to my surprise, he did. My eyes widened as he scooped up some of the fire in his hands, as if it didn't burn at all, and made his way back to my shaking, gasping form.

"Here boy, drink," he ordered in his soft silky voice, his black eyes showing no emotion. He leaned down as if to pour the fiery liquid into my mouth. Needless to say I kept it closed while shaking my head furiously.

"Do not be a fool, you will die if you don't drink it," he whispered again with no emotion. And as I looked into his shadow like eyes I did possibly the stupidest thing up to date in my short life, I opened my mouth and swallowed the burning liquid. Now if you've ever wondered what it would be like to drink fire, let me give you the rundown. It was hot and it hurt… a lot. That's basically all that needs to be said. Anyhow it felt about how I'd expected, as the lava moved its way down my throat my entire body felt as if it was being consumed by flames and at that point I'd almost rather be dead, the pain was excruciating to say the least. It burned and burned for a good five minutes before it began to settle to a dull heat, and then it was gone, as if it had never been there at all.

My vision, which was red and hazy with pain just moments ago, began to clear revealing the face of the Winged Weirdo looking down on me apathetically.

"Better?" he asked me.

I sat up shakily, recovering from my sprawled out position before turning on the pale skinned man with a glare, "What is wrong with you!" I screamed at him, "Did you just make me drink lava!"

"That really hur- what do you think you're smiling about?!" I ranted at his now smirking face.

"So from all the yelling that you're doing, I guess you can breathe now," he chuckled with a small sarcastic smile.

I was about to offer an angry retort but was interrupted by the realization that breathing was now a thing.

"B-but how?" I asked with wide eyes.

He smirked at me before saying, "You just drank from the Phlegethon, one of the five rivers of the underworld," he told me looking into the flames of the fiery river, deeply thinking.

My eyes widened in realization at this new information, "The Underworld, I thought you said we were in Tartarus?" I asked him with my jaw gaping in shock.

He nodded, "We are, the rivers may run through the Underworld, however they begin here, in Tartarus," he explained gesturing to the darkness around us that made up Tartarus. "Now then, come along, we have someone we need to visit, I really hope she's in a good mood," he sighed.

"Who, who are we going to see?" I asked him doing my best to keep up with him as he began to trudge in the opposite direction of the Phlegethon.

He grimaced, his eyes almost taking on a depressed look before he responded, "My mother," he sighed, kicking black dust into the air.


	3. The Winged Weirdo Has Mommy Issues

Percy's POV

"Well this is going to be interesting," that was my only thought as I stood paralyzed in awe of the giant pitch black castle that stood before me. It had four giant black and gold towers adorned with obsidian colored raven statues standing grandly at each corner of the huge property. I stared in wonder at the magnificent craftsmanship of the ravens standing atop each tower, however my wonder only grew when one of the stone marvels perched on the tower closest to the Winged Weirdo and myself moved its head to get a better look at us and let out an ominous squawk, it ruby eyes analyzing me like I was dinner (Which did nothing to build my confidence mind you). Each of these towers connected to one magnificent central building standing just under the skyscraper like height of the surrounding towers. It was also build out of pitch black stone that seemed to swirl like a giant living shadow and another kind of blood red rock that only made me more nervous than I already was. Aligning the dome like roofing of the central building were lines of gray gargoyle statues whose wings seemed to flutter ever so often, making my heart feel like it had leaped out of my chest and bought a ticket to "Gettheheckoutofhereistan".

But even scarier than the living gargoyles was the river that spun into a moat before leading off into the depths of Tartarus again surrounding the deadly looking castle. Just being near it made me sick to my stomach as my mind filled with images of my mother dying, the memory replaying over and over in my mind. And when I stared into the water of the midnight blue colored river I could see the faces of people long dead, all of them crying and screaming, not in pain, but in sorrow. My knees began to shake as I got lost in the depths of the water, tears even began to well up in my eyes as my grief and sadness began to run wild. However I was snapped out of my sorrow an icy feeling hand laid itself on my shoulder.

"You must do your best to ignore the effects of the river boy, it will bring out your greatest sorrows," the honey-like voice of the Winged Weirdo whispered, I looked up at him only to see that even his black eyes appeared a bit darker due to the effects of the river. He gave me an encouraging nod and squeezed my shoulder in what I perceived to be a rare gesture of comfort. I nodded back and took a few shaky steps forward in the direction of the sturdy wooden drawbridge that had been lowered upon our arrival.

"So let's get going then, mother doesn't like to be kept waiting," he said striding forward, his black dress shoes crunching on the gravel path leading toward the drawbridge.

"Wait for me!" I shouted jogging to catch up with his much longer strides.

"Hurry up then boy, we have to be quick, your entire future may be dependent on this meeting!" he ordered waving his hand as a sign to be faster.

I increased my speed even further to keep up with him as my palms began to sweat in nervousness, "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Only one?" he smirked never looking directly at me.

"Well maybe two," I replied with an eye roll at his snarky attitude.

"Alright go ahead boy.

"You said you would take me to a safe place, but isn't Tartarus one of the most dangerous places in Greek mythology?" I asked, letting my nervousness show.

He nodded in agreement before replying, "Oh yes, the most dangerous in fact, well besides having your soul sown into Lord Hades' underwear I suppose," he chuckled softly at his own joke before continuing, never slowing down from his brisk pace, "However if there was such a thing as a safe place in Tartarus this would be it," he explained, a slightly worried expression overtaking his face as if he doubted his own words.

I will admit his response shook my confidence a bit as I asked my next question, "Alright then, next question, who exactly is your mother and why exactly do you seem so worried about seeing her?"

"That's two question but I suppose I will answer them both," he sighed in exasperation, "My mother is the primordial goddess of night, she is Nyx, and as for why I'm not overly enthusiastic about seeing her is that she is rather… difficult at times and a bit ah… eccentric I suppose you could say," he finished a bit too ominously for my tastes.

However after having the identity of his mother revealed my mouth dropped open in shock.

"A-a primordial g-goddess!" I exclaimed. While my mother had never gone terribly in-depth about the primordial gods I still was taught enough to know that they were on a whole other level of power, even rising above the Titans and Olympians.

"Yes, she is also one of the most powerful Primordial, the strongest daughter of Chaos in fact," he finished seriously, "When you meet her make sure you show the utmost respect," he warned, even stopping at looking me in the eye to make sure I understood him. It was only then that I realized we had crossed the drawbridge and reached a double door made out of what appeared to be made out of black granite so thick no man could even attempt to move it. Now what happened next was not what I had expected. I thought the Winged Weirdo would snap his fingers and the doors would magically open or maybe there would be a flash of light and they would simply disappear in a puff of smoke. Instead the Winged Weirdo cleared his throat, rolled up the sleeve of his flowing black cloak to his elbow, and then… he pressed a little red button on the wall next to us which released a charming little musical tone. A bit anticlimactic really. After the series of tones let loose by the doorbell ended the doors swung inward much too silently for doors of their size and weight.

"Let's get going then," the Winged Weirdo ordered, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward into the great hall of the main building. It had a long red carpeted floor with, again, black stone walls engraved with emerald green gem stone. Again I was in awe of the beauty of the castle, it was absolutely gorgeous and the architecture was beautiful. I stood gawking at the elegantly made statues and paintings that aligned the sides of the hall we walked through, all leading towards ornate wooden double doors. However as we walked down the corridor a particular painting caught my attention. It was in a corner at the very end of the hall covered in shadows and unlike the other paintings it was dust covered and peeling. But from the brief glimpse of the picture I got it depicted a man and a woman.

The woman had raven black hair with matching eyes that contrasted with her ivory pale skin and a bright smile so full of joy and happiness that is made her already gorgeous features appear even more beautiful. She was wearing a sleek black dress the complimented her figure greatly and had her arms wrapped around the man in the picture. Now his face was impossible to see, in fact it almost looked as if it had been scratched out in anger. But from what I could see of the man he had a mane of shaggy blond hair and wore a silver and black suit. He was also clutching the woman like his life depended on it, which led me to assume that he was in love with her as she appeared to be with him. I was about to ask the Winged Weirdo who they were but was quickly pulled in front of the wooden doors.

"Prepare yourself boy, you are about to, meet one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe," he told me warningly before placing a hand on each door and pushing them open. I gulped nervously as they swung open with a groaning creak. However before I could observe the room or any of its occupants a blur of darkness shot out of the open doors and tackled the Winged Weirdo to the ground.

My eyes widened at the blur of movement that left the Winged Weirdo on the ground with golden blood pouring out of his now broken nose.

"Two thousand years without a word!" a female voice shouted from the doorway and I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise when I saw the beautiful woman from the painting I had just been admiring stood before me looking just as she had when it was painted, black dress and all. However now she was no longer smiling. No, in fact she looked furious as her beautiful features were contorted in rage and her eyes we alight with actual living black flames.

"Two thousand freaking years and not even a letter or a GODS DAM TEXT MESSAGE, FOR CHAOS' SAKE JUST TO SAY HELLO!" she screamed with a vicious snarl punctuating her rant.

"I'm sorry mother, I've been very bus-" he was interrupted by the furious goddess before he could finish.

"Don't give me any of that busy crap young man!" she hissed, "You can never be busy enough to come visit your poor lonely mother!"

"Alright!" he shouted in an attempt to calm his mother down, "Gods of Olympus mother! I promise to come visit you but please I have come to ask you a favor."

"Oh why am I not surprised!" she shouted with an eye roll, "Two thousand years and he wants a favor!"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before sighing in exasperation and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Please mother, it is not for me, it's for the boy," he explained pointing at me.

My eyes widened and I instantly dropped into a bow on front of the goddess who only just seemed to notice I was there, "A-a pleasure to m-meet you my lady."

She seemed to study me closely as the fire left her eyes and the snarl left her face, "And who are you child," she asked with a soft voice as a bit of kindness seeped into her eyes. Thanatos seemed to be about to respond in my place but before her could Nyx snapped her fingers, which seemed to silence the Winged Weirdo against his will, I could only tell by his tightly sealed lips and angry red face.

"Never mind I will find out why my forgetful son has brought you here for myself," she said with an air of finality. And before I could react her hand moved at breakneck speed and laid itself on my forehead. Her hand reminded me of her sons, pale and cold. There was a flash of darkness and I was no longer in the large corridor, nor was I even in Tartarus. No whatever Nyx did to me it was making me relive every single memory I had ever had at one time. It was almost more than I could handle, the only thing I could compare it to was being on a rollercoaster traveling at light speed, I was seeing so much at one time but couldn't really focus on a single thing either.

And as soon as it began, it stopped. Before I could even react I fell to my knees, a sense of vertigo overtaking me. From my spot on the red carpeted ground I looked up at the woman to see a dreadfully sad expression in her eyes.

"You poor boy you have been through so much in your short life, so much pain," she whispered sympathetically before turning on her heel and walking towards the room from which she came.

"Fine then Thanatos," she sighed not turning around, "I will do what you want me to."

"Thank you mother," the Winged Weirdo, now known as Thanatos, responded gratefully.

"Wait what's happening?" I questioned a bit frustrated that I was being kept in the dark.

"To put it simply Perseus," she surprised me by knowing my name, "You will be living with me, here, from this point forward," she told me not batting an eye at my baffled expression, only responding with a kindness filled smile.

"Welcome to the Castle of Night, your new home," she grinned at my owl-eyed expression, Thanatos wearing a matching smirk as they both held their hands out for me to take. And for the first time since my mother's death I felt a glimmer of happiness and hope that everything would be okay, so I took their hands and ventured into my new home.

_ **Hey guys I put a lot of work into this chapter so please tell me what you think of the story and leave me a review. Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
